Bass Ackwards Romance
by Tamysan
Summary: Lotor finally leaves Allura alone so why is she upset? Find out.. LotorAllura romance. Completed!
1. Chapter One

Bass Ackwards Romance - One p

"I wouldn't MARRY you if you were the LAST man in the Universe!" Princess 

Allura backed away from the Crown Prince of Doom.BR

BR

"Don't you get TIRED of saying that, my dear?" Lotor's white brows knitted in 

consternation. "You WILL be mine! You ARE mine!"  He came towards her slowly, 

menacingly. Allura backed away until her back touched the wall.BR

BR

"Such beauty is wasted here.." Lotor smirked as his eyes greedily took in 

Allura's supple form. "You deserve to be my Queen and sit by my side - the 

universe at your dainty feet - OOOOOOFFFFFF! Uhhhhhhh..." BR

BR

Lotor went down like a stone, for one of those so-called dainty feet lifted 

up, causing her dainty knee to ram into his royal jewels!! By the time he 

recovered somewhat, his lovely princess was gone and he had to get out of the 

castle before that Captain Keith spouted off another cheesy heroic line. BR

BR

Unfortunately it WASN'T Lotor's day at all, for as he scrambled out of 

Allura's bedroom, Keith ran in and shouted, "Run like the SNAKE you are, 

Lotor! Good will always prevail over YOUR evil, right team?"  BR

BR

However, his 'team' wasn't in earshot at all and it was a disturbing tendency 

as of late for the Captain of the Lion Force to say 'team' after every 

sentence. Lotor gritted his teeth as he made his quick getaway - not because 

the getaway was difficult, but skintight leather pants were NOT condusive to 

the healing of bruised family jewels!BR

BR

Back on Doom it was the same old thing..appear in the throne room and get 

chewed out by his father, Zarkon.BR

BR

"Mooning after that princess AGAIN? You simple minded whelp! I want Voltron 

destroyed and instead you're always fouling it up!"BR

BR

Yadda, yadda, yadda.BR

BR

The only thing that saved HIS bacon was the fact that his father was so old 

he couldn't possibly sire an heir - but then again with Hagar around with her 

black arts there was no telling. What COULD he do? He was seriously tired of 

her refusals and yet he loved her - loved her SO much that duplicate 

slave-girls just didn't cut it! Allura was beautiful, brave, intelligent, and 

dammit, yes she was sexy!BR

BR

Ow. Damned jewels!BR

BR

How could he make her love him? He'd tried everything! Force, magic, dinner, 

everything except down and dirty sex, and the only reason he HADN'T had that 

was because he couldn't get close enough to her to DO it! Lotor knew if he 

had ONE chance with her in his bed, she would fall in love with him - 

actually lust was good too. BR

BR

But she HATED him!BR

BR

And so he shut himself in his room - not to drink or cavort in safe sex with 

his slave-girls, but to think. This was an unusual occurrence for the Crown 

Prince, since he was the kind of prince who acted first and thought later. 

But this was VERY important and so he thought..and he pondered..and he think, 

thank and thunk. BR

BR

Finally in the wee hours of the morning, he smiled craftily, for he had 

thought of a plan..BR

BR

******BR

BR

It was Wednesday, a good time of the week to attack Arus, since it wasn't 

bitch Monday and it wasn't too close to the weekend either.  Prince Lotor and 

his disposable Fleet of the week honed in on the blue planet of Arus, ready 

to strike. As if on cue, the Lions met the terrible disposable Fleet of Doom.BR

BR

"Ah, Voltron Force! Prepare to meet your Doom!" Lotor smirked as he sat in 

his personal ship, waiting for the inevitable. BR

BR

"Ha! That's what you think, Lotor! Right, team?" BR

BR

That was definitely the irritating Captain Keith.BR

BR

"Keith, wouldja quit with the 'team' thing already!" Lance's irritated voice 

came from the com. BR

BR

"I have a surprise for you, Voltron Force! Behold!"  Lotor sent a signal and 

out from one of the ships came a fearsome robeast. It was a Doom stock item, 

nothing special really.It roared and spotted the five lions.BR

BR

"Watch out team!" Keith shouted. "Princess, you keep out of harm's reach! If 

I know Lotor, he'll be after you!" BR

BR

"Roger, Keith." Allura nodded. "Lotor, you'll never have me!" BR

BR

Lotor affected a yawn and ignored her statement, not making a move towards 

Blue Lion, who raced away at breakneck speed. Allura looked on her sensors 

and frowned. Huh? He wasn't chasing her? How - odd! Well, surely he was up to 

SOMETHING sneaky!BR

BR

Meanwhile the stock model robeast had caught the four lions and the guys were 

groaning as the robeast sent shocks throughout their lions.BR

BR

"We gotta - form - Voltron!" Keith sounded like he had a major case of the 

wedgies.BR

BR

"No DUH!" Lance's sarcastic voice said. BR

BR

"Lotor hasn't even made a move towards the Princess!" Hunk said. BR

BR

"Princess you okay?" Pidge asked as he gritted his teeth.BR

BR

Allura blinked, wondering just WHY Lotor wasn't chasing her or spouting off 

his usual lines. BR

BR

"PRINCESS!" Lance yelped. BR

BR

"Oh! Sorry!" Allura raced ahead in Blue Lion towards the robeast, who roared 

and actually made a grab for her but missed. Using her weapons, she was able 

to free the others from the robeast. It was then that the Fleet opened fire 

upon the lions, but they were able to form Voltron and as usual they mopped 

the floor with the Fleet. By the time they were finished, Lotor had 

disappeared, but without his usual threats. Afterwards in the Castle, 

everything was as it should be.BR

BR

"Oh, my leetle princess!" Nanny gave her a bear hug and sobbed loudly. "I'm 

SO glad that evil Preence Lotor didn't capture you!"BR

BR

"He didn't even try to, Nanny." Allura was STILL thinking about that. Had 

Lotor found some other princess to obsess over? That WAS good wasn't it?BR

BR

"Bah! He's always after you!" Nanny scowled.BR

BR

"Yeah, he's probably got somethin' up them sleeves.." Hunk said before he 

inhaled a Sara Lee cheesecake.BR

BR

"We'll be ready for him next time, team!" Keith's eyes were filled with mad 

heroism.BR

BR

"Stop with the damn team crap, Keith! Geez!" Lance looked damned annoyed.BR

BR

"Keith, why don't you rest for awhile?" Allura said sweetly. Keith thought 

she was something, didn't he? He never SAID so but he was so shy, he supposed.BR

BR

"I don't need to rest, team." Keith shook his head. "Evil NEVER rests and 

neither should I! But thanks for your concern, team, I'll be fine!"BR

BR

Allura's eyes widened. He called HER - team! Oh the horror! Between this and 

Lotor's seemingly indifferent attitude, her vanity had been punctured. BR

BR

"Lance you think I'm good looking don't you?" Allura looked soulfully at 

Lance. BR

BR

"Sure! 'Bout as good looking as me, why?" BR

BR

Allura cringed. It wasn't that she was vain, mind you, but she had always 

disgarded her beauty. And now that it seemed like no one even really noticed 

her, it was like - well it hurt! BR

BR

****BR

BR

Another day, another battle with Lotor and it was the SAME thing. It was like he totally ignored her presence completely! It got to where Allura would 

check herself out in the mirror every night to see if her looks had changed 

any. When she determined THAT wasn't the problem, she wondered if it was her 

personality. But no, she was still fiery, determined and all that, so that 

surely couldn't be the problem. BR

BR

It HAD to be that he lost interest in her and obsessed over another! In a 

fever one weekend, she had called every princess she knew in her little pink 

book and asked them if Prince Lotor had been stalking them. The consensus was 

a resounding no.BR

BR

Okay, get a grip here. He wasn't stalking her anymore. She should be GLAD not 

sad! He was evil and he was Zarkon's son - that alone would disqualify him as 

a suitor. He was vain, egotistical, arrogant and - and BR

BR

Gee, he had such nice hair..and those eyes...and that body..the way he moved 

when he would advance on her..his gold eyes intent on her and her alone..he 

was strong and so virile - and he never said 'team' at the end of a sentence!BR

BR

Oh she was losing it!BR

BR


	2. Chapter Two

iDisclaimer: Allura, Lotor and the rest of the VF and everyone else belong to World Events Productions. Adult situations and general silliness abound. /i

BR

BR

Bass Ackwards Romance - Two p

It was hard for Lotor NOT to simply rush in during battle and chase after Allura in her Blue Lion. And it was hard not to manipulate the situation to where she'd have to give in to him, but he did it, wondering if she was worrying yet. He made sure the stock robeasts or his Fleet of the week didn't try to damage the Blue Lion, but not to where it LOOKED that way. Oh this simply HAD to work, since after all it was his first real plan where he didn't use magic or anything like that. Heck, damned if all those years he spent in therapy didn't work out to something!BR

BR

But still he didn't know if Allura was worried over his lack of response to her yet. He knew that each time they engaged in battle now, she stopped spouting out refusals and somewhat heroic phrases. Instead she remained quiet - so quiet that Lotor could hear her teeth grind everytime Keith said, 'team". He hoped she wouldn't ruin her teeth that way!BR

BR

One day, however, Lotor's efforts were rewarded. It was the same sort of battle they always engaged in - disposable Fleet and requisite robeast. Today he had the robeast stomp around some deserted village so that the lions would remain split up. He watched patiently as four of the lions went towards the robeast and the village. Only the Blue Lion stayed behind. BR

BR

"Princess, what are you doing? We need you!" Lance cried out.BR

BR

"Princess! What ARE you doing? We need you.." Everyone held their breath. WOULD Captain Keith say ONE sentence without the word "team" in it? Alas it was not to be. BR

BR

"Because we're a TEAM!!" He finished his sentence.BR

BR

Collective groans from the rest of the Voltron Force were heard. Allura ground her teeth and several of the robotic guards on Lotor's ship went into convulsions.BR

BR

"Keith.." Allura ground out. "You go handle that robeast. I'll stay here."BR

BR

"But Allura, the team. - " Keith started to say. BR

BR

"DO IT!!!" Allura yelled.BR

BR

Lotor beamed with pride. Damned if that yell couldn't be heard from Doom itself! He had always loved her backbone..and her tailbone..that shapely rear end..her curves..her hair.. her face..that round..BR

BR

Ow. Damned leather pants!BR

BR

The four lions raced to the robeast, each man determining that Allura had a serious case of PMS and thus should be left alone for the moment. By this time, they were pretty sure Lotor had lost complete interest in the Princess and even Arus. These 'battles' were getting pretty routine.BR

BR

Allura sighed nervously. What WAS she doing? Oh but she simply HAD to know!BR

BR

"Lotor." Allura said into the com.BR

BR

No answer.BR

BR

"Lotor..." Allura said a little louder.BR

BR

STILL no answer.BR

BR

"Lotor, you're a monster!" Allura tried to bait him.BR

BR

Augh! Why wasn't he answering? Was he in the bathroom or what?BR

BR

"Lotor.." Allura paused. "Take me I'm yours!" BR

BR

Nothing! Not even BREATHING!BR

BR

"LOTOR!!" Allura yelled in frustration.BR

BR

"Hmmm? Oh. It's you." Lotor replied in a deadpan voice. BR

BR

Allura blinked. "Yes it's ME, the Princess of Arus! The one you said would be your Queen!"BR

BR

"Oh THAT." Lotor affected a bored tone in his voice.BR

BR

"Yes, THAT. You tried to blow up Arus, threaten my people, kill off my friends, all so you could have me as your slave!"BR

BR

"Oh. I really don't know WHAT came over me, Princess. I DO apologize." BR

BR

"WHAT!!?" Now Allura was MAD.BR

BR

"Really, I'm SO sorry! Lapse in judgement. Never happen again. I assure you." BR

BR

"You - you - you.." Allura sputtered and finally said, "Never happen - again?"BR

BR

"Of course, Princess! It does get boring doesn't it? I know you're quite glad and all. Whoops! Here come your TEAM - I best be off!"BR

BR

"No! Wait!!" Allura shouted but Lotor's ship took off like a rocket and was gone.BR

BR

When they came back to the castle, they sat at the large dining room table where they ate Nanny's delicious cooking. Allura, however, picked at her food.BR

BR

"What's the matter, Princess? You're not eating a bite!" Nanny admonished.BR

BR

"Not very hungry, Nanny.." Allura looked at her plate. BR

BR

"Ach! It's that terrible Prince Lotor again, isn't it? Well I'm glad he's been chased off!"BR

BR

Allura sighed deeply. She certainly wasn't!BR

BR

*****BR

Meanwhile, on Planet Doom, Lotor was containing his excitement. Allura had actually  begged him to wait! Oh! The irony! Oh! The exquisite thrill it gave him! Oh! The - BR

BR

Damned leather pants!! He grimaced.BR

BR

Oh it was hard..(yes THAT) but he simply HAD to wait and be patient. He had to play it out until - until..BR

BR

Damned leather pants!BR

BR

Well he had to play the game out until he either lost his princess for all time or won her.BR

BR


	3. Chapter Three

Bass Ackwards Romance - Threep

It was Monday and battles were hard on Mondays because well, it was Monday for heaven's sake. However, Lotor was quite ready for his semi-weekly battle with the Voltron Force. His father, however, deemed it that they would attack Arus at night, instead of the day, since everyone would attribute the attack as something that would happen on a Monday and thus be prepared! Zarkon, in his questionable wisdom, deemed that the forces of Doom would strike at 12:01 am Arun time on a Tuesday, which suited Lotor fine.BR

BR

Allura, however had spent the night pacing and pacing her floor, wondering just what to do and not really questioning WHY she was doing it. Her dreams when she slept at all, were filled with Lotor undressing and taking her in his strong arms. Oh, the details! Oh! The romances! Oh! The - BR

BR

Drat. Was she going to have to take a cold shower AGAIN?BR

BR

As she looked upon the rising Arun sun, she had an idea..it was insidious she supposed but it might just work! She would simply need a little bit of Pidge's help..BR

BR

"Yeah, I think I can cut through their codes this week and get their attack plans." Pidge replied.BR

BR

"I need them TODAY. It's Monday, remember?" Allura looked a bit impatient.BR

BR

"Well I can - " Allura abruptly grasped Pidge by the collar. BR

BR

"YOU WILL!" Allura yelled and then released himBR

BR

"Eep!" Pidge squeaked and then typed away, hacking and cracking into the Doom defense sys command.BR

BR

"Well?" Allura stood behind him, tapping her foot.BR

BR

"Got it!" Pidge beamed. "They're planning to attack at 12:01 am, our time, Tuesday morning!" BR

BR

Allura clapped her hands. Perfect!BR

BR

"Thanks, Pidge!" Allura gave him a resounding kiss on the cheek and Pidge swooned and fainted. Consequently he fell and hit his head and remembered nothing of the conversation. Allura, anticipating this, sat down in his chair and started typing in some things that would be caught by the sys command center. Surely Lotor would be alerted to this and hopefully NOT Zarkon. She shuddered at the thought of that disgusting evil man. Oh this simply HAD to work!BR

BR

****BR

BR

"And so, I have it on good authority that the Doom Forces will be attacking the island of Boreo at 12:00 am Tuesday morning.." Allura said gravely to her teammates and Coran. BR

BR

"Boreo? But what's there?" Hunk asked. BR

BR

"I'm sure it's something Doom want's it's hands on, team." Keith said soberly.BR

BR

"But Boreo's main industry is - cat litter." Coran made a skeptical face.BR

BR

"Exactly!" Allura raised a finger."It's for Coba, Hagar's cat I bet!" BR

BR

"All that for kitty litter?" Lance leaned back in his chair in his usual careless style.BR

BR

"Look, aren't we defenders of the Universe or what?" Allura put her hands on her hips. "That includes Boreo's kitty litter industry!" BR

BR

"She's right, team!" Keith stood up. Everyone cringed at the word, 'team' - AGAIN.BR

BR

"Now then, we'll go to Boreo and defend it against Lotor's minions!" Allura said with gusto. She saw that Nanny looked a little annoyed.BR

BR

"Yeah!" Keith banged his fist against the table.BR

BR

Allura grinned and then did the unforgivable.. she spit into the potted plant that was nearby. Nanny looked like she would pass out, but with Slavic backbone, she grabbed Allura's arm. BR

BR

"Dat's IT! You're going to your room and study being a Princess! I vill haff NO spitting in dis Castle!" BR

BR

"Nanny, you can't DO that!" Coran protested. "Don't you remember what happened LAST time? Lotor broke into her bedroom!" BR

BR

"Ach! Lotor's not after her no more.." Nanny glared at the prime minister. "Besides, you vant Blue Lion pilot, you fly or I fly but she's NOT. I vill have NO Princess EVER spitting like some common boy in dis Castle again!" BR

BR

"No! No!" Allura stamped her foot. "I don't WANT to be locked in MY room! I want to defend Arus, dammit!" BR

BR

"Ach! Cursing! Dat's IT! You're going RIGHT now to your room!" Nanny dragged Allura off kicking and screaming. The Voltron Force looked at each other. BR

BR

"NOW what?" Lance asked. BR

BR

"We'll figure something out, team!" Keith smiled goofily at Lance. BR

BR

Everyone gritted their teeth and silently wished they had duct tape to the secure their captain's mouth with.BR

BR

******BR

BR

Meanwhile, on Doom..Sys Command had recieved a garbled message mentioning Prince Lotor but couldn't quite make out the unusual code. They alerted Prince Lotor to this since he was the Commander at the moment. When Lotor recieved the message, he laughed, for it was in pig latin! He remembered as a child, a slave teaching it to him. No wonder those fools couldn't decipher it! Whoever sent this must have been taking a great chance. He deciphed the message and a grin spread over his features. Allura had done this! He was SURE of it. He would definitely send his robeast AND his fleet to Boreo for sure. Things were definitely looking up indeed..BR

BR


	4. Chapter Four - final chapter

iDisclaimer: Allura, Lotor and the rest of the VF and everyone else belong to World Events Productions. Adult situations and general silliness abound. /i

BR

BR

Bass Ackwards Romance - Fourp

It was 11:59 pm, Monday night and Allura paced her bedroom agitatedly. The guys had left five minutes ago and Nanny had retired for the night - at least she hoped so! As Allura paced the floor, her light pink gown trailed behind her. It was a gown that Nanny didn't know that she had and if she HAD known, would have fainted over it's provocativeness. It was nearly see-through and it had been something Allura had packed in her trousseau. Her long golden hair was undone, freshly washed and dried and it shone in the Arun moonlight that filtered in her room. On purpose, she had left the large french doors unlocked, hoping upon hope that her plan would work.BR

BR

12:00 am. The appointed time. Allura sighed as she turned the lights out and laid upon her bed, rearranging the gown to where it looked most appealing. She was nervous as all get out, knowing that anything could happen. Still she hoped as she had never hoped before. She just HAD to prove to herself that Lotor still wanted her! She certainly wasn't going to spend the rest of her life with Keith and his 'team' fixtation. Allura shuddered at the thought.BR

BR

*****BR

BR

At 11:59 pm, Lotor's Fleet entered the area of Boreo, armed with a robeast as usual. The only difference was that the robeast was a specially made stock item resembling a cat. It was part organic, part magic and part mechanical. It did everything a cat did only it was MUCH bigger. BR

BR

When the four lions - okay it was five since Coran was piloting Blue Lion with all the gusto of a Sunday go to meeting driver - the pilots thought they would be in for an easy time. Boreo turned out to be just about nothing BUT sand with a few tall buildings in the center. BR

BR

"This is going to be EASY!" Lance crowed. "We'll be back at the Castle in no time!"BR

BR

"Get ready, team!" Keith was tense. Hell, he was ALWAYS tense.BR

BR

"Hey, where's Lotor's ship?" Pidge asked. BR

BR

"Probably got bored with the whole thing!" Hunk downed a couple of Twinkies to subtain him.BR

BR

"Yeah!" Lance agreed. "Well, let's whup this kitty! Hey Coran, how you doin'?"BR

BR

"BLEEECHHH!" BR

BR

"Ooo..the Princess isn't going to like THAT." Lance grimaced. BR

BR

"Let's go Voltron TEAM!" Keith yelled as he saw the robeast heading for the sands of Boreo. BR

BR

"Oh my gosh!" Pidge squeaked. "Is it doing what I think it's gonna do?"BR

BR

"Yike! The turd alone will sink Boreo!" Lance exclaimed. BR

BR

"Not ta mention STINK!" Hunk added. BR

BR

"BLEEEEECHH! Ohhhh..." BR

BR

"Let's go, Voltron Force! We've GOT to prevent that robeast from crapping ON the island!" BR

BR

"Glory be!"Lance exclaimed. "He didn't say TEAM."BR

BR

"TEAM!!" Keith crowed happily. "TEAM! TEAM! TEAM!!" BR

BR

"AAAAAAHHH!" Lance's eyes crossed. BR

BR

Nevertheless the five lions gallantly went into the fray..BR

BR

*******BR

BR

MEANwhile, at the Castle of Lions, a figure slipped undetected on the Castle grounds, his dark cape flowing behind him. The figure looked for a particular room and his keen cat-like eyes instantly found it. He tried the fragile French doors and they were unlocked. Smirking to himself, he slipped in quietly and steathily, locking them behind him. BR

Of course the figure was Lotor, and his eyes instantly came upon the feminine figure upon the bed, so artfully arranged. Gods, all he wanted to do was jump on the bed and make a woman out of her, but still he restrained himself. Deliberately he made a sound and the figure on the bed stirred a little. Oh, how the moonlight shone on her body! Oh! How delicious she looked! Oh! - BR

BR

Hey, he wasn't stupid. He wasn't wearing leather pants tonight! Comfortable cotton this evening..BR

BR

He made another sound and the figure on the bed - Allura made a slight noise of annoyance and sat up. She turned on her lights and glared at Lotor. BR

BR

"Well?" She asked. BR

BR

"Well what?" Lotor asked nonchalantly.BR

BR

"Aren't you going to ravish me?" Allura shrugged a little, letting the strap of her gown fall off her creamy shoulder.BR

BR

"Uh, I hadn't PLANNED on that, actually." Lotor still fenged indifference although his jewels were definitely diamonds tonight!BR

BR

"WHAT?" Allura's eyes grew wide.BR

BR

"Well, I hadn't planned on any ravishing really. Just scouting around a little, I admit."BR

BR

"Scouting AROUND!?" Allura swung her legs to the sides of her bed. "Are you GAY or something?"BR

BR

Lotor kept himself from chuckling.BR

BR

"I mean you do wear those tight leather pants all the time.." BR

BR

Was it him or did she look disappointed?BR

BR

"No, I'm NOT gay, just well, not really interested." Lotor shrugged carelessly. BR

BR

"NOT interested! NOT interested!" Allura stood up and marched over to the tall Prince of Doom. "You chased me for YEARS and now you say you're NOT interested!" Allura furiously yanked at Lotor's arms and brought him down to a searing kiss that would melt titanium.  She broke the kiss after a moment and Lotor noticed her rapid breathing. BR

BR

"NOW are you interested?" Allura asked. BR

BR

Lotor shrugged. "Eh that was nice." BR

BR

"NICE!?" Allura's voice scaled up a notch. "Only NICE?"BR

BR

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I - " Allura cut him off with another searing kiss, this time parting his lips with her tongue! BR

BR

Again she broke the kiss and asked, "Now?"BR

BR

"It was - mildly interesting.." Lotor made sure that his lower regions didn't get anywhere NEAR her, else the game would end too soon.BR

BR

"Ooooooh! I give UP!!" Allura hands clenched into fists and then her blue eyes suddenly flashed wickedly. "No, I still have ONE ace up my sleeve.." Abruptly, she yanked down her gown, exposing everything to the Prince's gaze. Lotor's hands clenched into fists. He couldn't take it anymore. All this pretending and now she was offering herself to him! But dammit, he didn't just want her to want sex, he wanted her to want him - to love him! Dammit all..BR

BR

She had turned out the light and let the Arun moon shine into her window.BR

BR

"Lotor.." Allura said softly. "Aren't you even interested in me anymore?"BR

BR

"I - uh... well, your refusals.." Lotor swallowed hard as her hands crept up his uniform.BR

BR

"I'm not refusing you now, am I?" Was it him or was her voice a touch more sultry?BR

BR

"I didn't ask." Lotor bit his lip, trying to hold on to his last shreds of control.BR

BR

"Lotor.." Allura sighed. "I - I .." BR

BR

"Yes?" BR

BR

"I - refused you because I was attracted to you. I couldn't just give in, don't you understand? It just isn't DONE. Don't you know your proper proceedures for Villain/Princess Relations?"BR

BR

"Allura.." Lotor was shaking as he took her wrists to stop her progress. BR

BR

"I love you.." Allura whispered huskily. "I love you even though you're Zarkon's son and you've done so many things and yet you never tried to deliberately hurt me.."BR

BR

"You - you do?" Lotor swallowed hard again. BR

BR

"Um hm.." Allura smiled. "But I won't be your slave or your Queen just to be on display. My people are important to me. I won't be a pawn of your father's or you."BR

BR

"I - know that.." Lotor sighed as Allura leaned against him. BR

BR

"Ah ha.." Allura smirked. "You ARE interested!" BR

BR

She had felt the royal jewels against her thigh and she started to hum, "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend", when - BR

BR

"Yes..dammit YES!" Lotor released her wrists and with a sudden lunge sent them both tumbling into her bed.BR

BR

*****BR

BR

It was morning and dawn was just rising as the Voltron Force staggered back to the Castle.  They sat, exhausted and dazed around the breakfast table, as Nanny got breakfast for the guys and Pepto-Bismol for Coran. BR

BR

"Was it quiet here last night, Nanny?" Lance asked. BR

BR

"Well, yes, although I did hear some odd noises during the night. I suppose I was dreaming."BR

BR

"Good morning, all.." Allura showed up in the doorway, with a robe on, and behind her was the Prince of Doom, attired in the same thing!BR

BR

"Lotor! You fiend!" Keith sputtered as he stood up. "Team! We've got to save the Princess!"BR

BR

Nanny looked like she was going to have a heart attack! BR

BR

"Ach! My baby! Don't worry! We'll SAVE you from that beast Lotor!" BR

BR

To everyone's surprise, Allura laughed. BR

BR

"I don't NEED saving from Lotor, do I, darling?" BR

BR

"Nope." Lotor grinned uncharacteristically. Love and sex did wonders for one's attitude. He had lost count of how many times they had tripped the lights fantastic together. BR

BR

"OH MY GOD!" Nanny did faint, which caused the dishes to rattle. BR

BR

"Oh dear.." Allura looked down at her prone Nanny.BR

BR

"BLEEEEECH!!" Coran retched. BR

BR

Everyone wrinkled their noses.BR

BR

"TEAM!" Keith blurted out. "We have a catastrophe on our hands!" BR

BR

"Didja HAVE ta say CAT?" Hunk eyed Keith warily.BR

BR

"Did you have to SAY Team?" Pidge added.BR

BR

"TEAM!" Keith looked wild-eyed. "We're all a TEAM, people! That's what I learned in Galaxy Garrison! Why if you didn't act as a TEAM, you'd be put in the little yellow room with the big LIGHT bulb shining in there day and night listeing to the military marches of Sousa! Oh yes! TEAM!! We're a TEAM and no pointy eared Prince is gonna break up OUR TEAM!!!" BR

BR

Keith lunged but Hunk put him in a head lock as Lance came running back in with the duct tape.BR

BR

"TEAM! Bwhahahaha! TEAMWORK!! Yeah!! TEAM! TEAM! TE- Umpppph! Mmmppph!!" BR

BR

"Thank god for duct tape!" Pidge sighed.BR

BR

"You two go along.." Lance said, looking at Allura and Lotor. "It's obvious that you two were MADE for each other, and 'sides, I think Keithy here is due for a looong rest.."BR

BR

Allura and Lotor looked at each other and grinned.BR

BR

"Well?" Allura asked. BR

BR

"I'm - interested.." Lotor playfully raised a brow and Allura laughed as they strolled off back to her bedroom. BR

BR

And they lived happily ever after!BR

BR

End!BR

BR


End file.
